Kingdom Hearts: The Key Balde War
by Lobos506
Summary: when a time of peace when no won knows hate, anger, etc. Bright and his helper Brad try to accomplish a man dream to make the X-blade darkness is now born in there hearts and many key blade master fight for this key blade.first story go easy on me R
1. Chapter 1:The start

_Life living in terror, terror living in our lives. Why? They say that all live in peace bathing in light but when people wanted light for themselves and darkness was born in their hearts. Then war broke out the light was destroy. But there was hope the light live in children hearts , and they were able to fix the mess the created but so the light is in balance the true light live in the deeps of darkness._

_Day1: Dear journal, man they just told me that I was the reincarnation something wasn't really paying way today was weird when I walk in to town people are nice giving food to people and there was the women who was acting just weird she was yelling but I felt it wasn't good. So then I just left I went to the superior he had short brown hair and eyes his name is Brad. He told to keep a journal of the thing I do or think brad is a key blade master. I get mad at him because he calls me weak because I can't use one. Only the strongest hearts can wield on im like the only on that can use one in my world im 14 and people that are 8 can use any way he told me he going to teach me some new word and things. O write I was supposes to tell my name and how I look. I have black hair and eyes I am 14 I have somewhat spikey hair and my name is bright so that all that happen today._

Friendly greetings, Bright

**I was going to go see brad today so I put on a dirty tunic and dirty brown pant, and shoes. "o you're here good . . . . Wow really Bright you look like sh- never mine "said brad. Bright stood there looking confused like a zombie. "look like what dirty" said raising his eye brow. "umm . . . . Sure ya you look dirty" said brad. 'I forgot these people don't known cuss words or pain, sadness, hate anything 'thought brad. "Well I look dirty because I am poor, and a slave remembers" said Bright. "Well you no longer work for people for food in this place you're a free man Bright and you are the reincarnation of Bellum. So do you have any question before we start?" Said Brad I a tone. "ummmm . . . . ya what is Bellum" said Bright almost in a whisper ."really Bellum means war in Latin and don't ask what war mean because I know you don't know what its mean no won those just you and me and I will tell you today!" said Brad about to yell.' Wow how many days will it take for this dude to know about this thing and why would they pick a weakling that can't wield a key blade.' thought Brad. Brad said he had to get a book about a man name Xing. "Look at this book Xing was the reincarnation before you he had a dream to create the powerful key blade called the X-blade he die of old age I was his apprentice he taught me hate, anger, revenge , and many other things. I will teach you but first you no longer have to write in your journal IS THAT CLEAR!" Brad said yelling. "Ummmm . . . . ya "said bright acting weird. I was so confused what brad told me hate, anger, war, wow I feel like im going to stay here for a while .**

_**so ya first story R and R thanks for reading any question about my story just tell me.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Xblade

**While brad was telling bright about Xing he said he wanted the X-blade. "So we need one pure heart of light and one of darkness to get the X-blade. "Brad said in a soft tone. 'man I have no idea what brad talking about he sounds crazy but what less do I have to do.' Thought Bright "Bright do you have parents." said brad. "ummmm . . . .no I don't I live alone." said Bright in a whisper. "I see what do feel." Brad said with a smirk. "What I fell I don't know but I do feel something I always felt this way when I see kind having fun with their family." said Bright in a shallow whisper. "I see the emotion you feel right now is sadness, and you feel lonely try to make that emotion to hate and use that to fight understand!" brad said yelling. 'What hate, anger, sadness, lonely, sadness whet is saying he just plain weird.' Thought Bright with a confuses look on his face. "Man what a pain you have no idea what im talking about do you." said Brad letting out a big sight. Bright was nodding his no "I guess this is going to take longer than I thought man this is going to suck." said Bright. "OK let's get learning you stay here and I will give a test when im done ok." Brad said Smiling but was like fake? 'Man it been two months I been teaching this kid about war, pain and more let's see this doesn't go to waste in the test.' Brad thought.**

Bright was walking to town before he was energetic and happy but when Brad told him all these word his life mad more sense but he got sad and anger. Bright was anger at himself because he cannot use the key blade he thought he weak, and had weak heart. "O you're here good it's time for your test you will take two now let's begin." said Bard. "Alright let's get this over this" Bright said in anger. It took two hours for the first part of the test. "im am empress you pass the first part but can past the second part of the test." Said Brad with a smirk. Then Brad lash out on Bright hitting him in the face and he crashed into the wall.

Bright face was covered in blood. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Bright yelled out in pain. "You must consume the darkness in your hearts and use it THAT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN DEFFETE ME GOT IT." Brad yelled. "B-But why I have a weak heart t-there's no way I can w-win." Said Bright said barley able to get his words out. "I know that why I told you to consume the darkness better hurry or I will kill you." said Brad with a smirk. 'How can I consume the darkness man this suck there blood on my shirt, pant, and all over my face 'thought bright.

Then Bright started to feel dizzy and pass out, he was falling into darkness and stop he look around and white doves flew of the ground of darkness there it was it was an stain less glass platform it was him sleeping on the platform. Bright was sacred out of his mind and then he heard a voice. "_**Bravo your hear it about time we talk." said the voice. **_**"What? Who** **their show yourself!" said Bright yelling. Then a shadow appears it was like him but it was well a black cloud of shadows.**

_**"Well im hear let me see where do I start **_**write im am your darkness if you don't want to die than join this your other half." The shadow said calmly. 'What Brad sad to defeat him I have to consume the darkness well what do I have to loss.' "**_**Well then are you going to join with your better half or are you're just going to stand there." said the shadow. **_**Bright went up close to the shadow and put his hand on the shadow hand.**_** "Good so you decide." said the shadow in a low voice. **_**Bright was covered in a black shadow then woke up he saw brad write there shocked.' His eyes there yellow those that mean he consumed his darkness.' thought Brad.**

"What wrong its looks like you've seen a ghost or something." said Bight with a smirk. But Brad was even more shocked 'When he talks it sounds like two people are talking 'though brad then a black shadow appear in his hands and a key blade came out. Then Bright lashed out on Brad and he was bleeding. "Look at this key blade this is the X-blade put its still uncompleted I will show every one even the outside worlds the darkness and all the key blade master will fight for this key they rather want it or to destroy it." Bright said with a smirk pointing the blade to Brad heart. "W-why I help you are y-you going to kill me." Brad said gasping for air. "Really all you were a tool a puppet ha you really think Xing cared about you he didn't and im not going to kill you. im going to turn you into darkness and put that darkness in every one hearts and war will break out ." Bright stab the X-blade in his heat he turn to darkness and the the darkness entered everyone heart even the outside worlds. 


	3. Chapter 3: darkness

Brad was turn into darkness, and that darkness entered people hearts. Two people entered in the room they were shocked Brad was gone and Bright was standing there with his X-blade. "That key blade it like two crossing in-between." said the man in shocked he was shaking and he whispers "scared". The man under stood the emotion and Bright was smiling" the blade I hold in my hands is the key blade it's incomplete it's called the X-blade "said Bright. "I need your help if a key blade master wants to destroy this key well destroy them GOT IT!" said Bright at the end yelling. The two men understood what he said. "YES SIR" the two of them yelling in union. "Good now go." said Bright.

**Some were in Radents Garden**

"Master gin these emotion sure everyone know now what happen" said the young boy. "Yes I know someone made Xing dream comes true I'm afraid that everyone has these emotions but there hope. We might not be able to make the people how they were, but there's hope the X-blade is not fully complete" said Gin in a soft tone. "What do we do sooner or later war will break out." said the boy. "Ben we have to find the person who did this and we must destroy him and the X-baled. "YES SIR I will get a group of key blade Masters." said Ben ' let's just hope we can find the person responsible this is not good' thought Gin.

**Back at the Unknown World.**

"Good people here started to fight perfect . . . . Huh what do you want kid!" Bright said in anger. "Are you the one that did this cause this world to start a war what gives you the right to do that." the kid said in anger. " Hahaha wow aren't you funny I did all of this for power I am the so I have every right to start a war." said Bright laughing and not caring. "Why you a man killed my parents because of you "the said and started to cry. " So why do I care what happens to you and your family . . . Say kid what is your name." said in a soft tone. 'Why this guy is heartless and why is he calling me kid were like the same age' thought the kid in anger. "M-my name is rose W-what is yours" the girl said in fear. "The names Bright well Rose if you want to live you leave me be, and fight in this war "said Bright. The girl rose was shocked she had to fight her way here now he saying to leave she wanted to live wanted revenge for her parents. "Well are you going to leave or I'm going to make you leave" Bright said in a scary voice. Rose wanted to live she know she was weak to fight him so she left to get stronger. Rose left and Bright gave a smirk. 'Good so she smarter than she looks' Bright thought.

**Back at Radants Garden,**

" Master Gin did you find were the X-blade is held!" Ben said shouting. "Clam down Ben and yes I located were the X-blade is it's here the world that doesn't have a name." said Gin "so do we send the key blade master there sir" said Ben calmly. "Yes and be careful I will come let's go" said Gin almost in a whisper. "YES SIR!" said Ben shouting. Ben walk outside and gather the Key blade and they all summoned there armor and left for the unnamed world. Everyone was shocked the world was like a lifeless place no grass or trees just fire smoke and ashes. When all the master walk up the mountain they saw like a 100 key blade stab to the ground. "This looks like a grave yard than a village" said Ben scared off what he saw. "Hey you guys aren't  
around here" a female voice said in the distance.

"Huh who's there" said Ben summoning his key blade **(it the kingdom key)** "wow calm down I'm Rose is this your army" said Rose smiling. "OH sorry I'm Ben I wouldn't it call this an army it just me and 10 key blade master" said Ben. "Wow I didn't know there was still key blade master with light on their side "said Rose happily. "What do you mean light on are side " Ben said confused of what Rose was talking about. " like I said the worlds were at peace with light but then darkness is now in every on hearts. You see here all these key blades belong to master and there apprentice people who hold light and darkness . . . . It's all because of that man Bright said Rose sadly. "This man Bright does his key blade look like two together!" said Ben yelling. "Wow calm down and ya his key blade look weird "Rose said smiling sadly remembering about her parents." well can you tell me where he i-" said Ben being interrupted.

"So the light was coming from you" said a voice 'that voice it's like two speaking' thought Ben. "th-the X-blade" said Ben fill with fear. 'So he knows what this is well I hope he doesn't interfere' thought Bright. "You what do you want!" yelled Rose. "O great it's you I see you still have light great you guys are going to be a pain "Bright said letting out a big sigh. Bright snap his finger and a bunch of shadows came out with yellow eyes. "Heatless with corrupted what you see are the one called key blade master that lost their hearts during this war in this nameless war" said Bright in a soft tone then the heartless were attacking the masters. After the key blade master destroy the heartless all of them were injure some key blade master were killed there was only 4 were left Rose, Ben and two other master one master break his arm.

"Wow you amaze me all for of you but I only have interest in you tw"o said Bright said looking at Rose and Ben. Bright ran up to then he swung his key blade. Rose and Ben were shocked to see two d-


	4. Chapter 4: Final Very Short

Ben and rose were shocked they were the only ones in this unknown world , since they saw two key blade wielders dead because of the man, no not man a kid standing in front of him. 'Why am I not moving I'm sacred but I can't run' thought Ben. The two key blade wielder's saw the boy standing with the incomplete X-blade he was just 2 feet away. "What's wrong cat got your tongue "said bright with a smirk. Rose and Ben were just standing there scared out of their minds not knowing what to do. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to fight me, well I'm waiting . . . . Well this is boring "said Bright getting tired of the two speeches less dummies. Bright when charging at the two but a light appeared and knocked him back. "Ben are you okay and miss what about you "said the unknown man.

"Master Gin . . . you saved us and yes were fine but did you come here. "Right now that not important we need to destroy the X-blade "said Gin. 'What was that? It was a bright light this bad' Bright thought watching the black hair and blue eyes standing there in a fighting pose. "You there the one with the X-blade what is your reason for starting this war a lot of people die here more than I can count." Said gin in rage. "Aagh . . . I don't have t-to answer your" said Bright in great pain. 'I didn't know the light can hurt me this bad. 'Thought Bright he stands up a dark purple shadow appears in his hand. The sky turned dark and a blue hearts shape moon appeared. "This is Kingdom hearts and well helps me finish the key blade and the light." Bright said with a smirk. "YOU'RE A MAD MAN DESTROY THE LIGHT AND THE WORLDS WELL BE UNBALANCED." said Gin screaming on the top of his lungs.

Bright charged at Ben and rose and fished them off in a split second. Bright and Gin standing on the battle field back to back Gin shocked to see the girl and his apprentice dead . Gin turned to Bright and said yelling "YOU WILL PAY". Gin went charging and his swigged his key blade at blade and doge the attacked Bright punched Gin in the gut the he went flying. Bright went to gin and finished Gin off. "What a weak fool and ended up dead "said Bright. Bright turned around and saw Gin was still alive. "Not giving up" said Bright. "This kingdom heats you s-sensed its darkness b-but KINGDOM HEARTS IS LIGHT 'yelled Gin with his last strength. Bright felt light and was destroyed by the light and the key blade was destroyed as well.

_**When there's light there darkness. I wonder the realm of emptiness I don't remember who I'm am or was i look young but I know I've been here long I walked and ended up on a beach the only thing I could here are the waves slamming agents the rocks I found a rock and sat on it. It was as rougth as steel I could feel that I lost my memories and I sit there waiting for some on to end my misery. - Unknown**_


End file.
